1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to structures including at least a portion constructed from plastic and, in particular, to furniture, such as tables and chairs, that may include molded plastic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Conventional tables with relatively large table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. These types of tables can often be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When the banquet tables are no longer needed, the table legs can be moved into the storage position and the tables may be more easily moved or stored.
Because most banquet tables have a length between six and ten feet and a width between three and four feet, the required storage area for such tables is quite large even with the legs in the collapsed position. This large storage area may be problematic for businesses or facilities such as hotels, schools and churches because a considerable number of these tables may have to be stored.
Conventional tables often include table tops constructed from materials such as wood, particle board or metal. Table tops constructed from wood, particle board or metal, however, are often relatively heavy and this may make the table awkward or difficult to move. Table tops constructed from wood or metal are also relatively expensive and these types of table tops must generally be treated or finished before use. For example, table tops constructed from wood must generally be sanded and painted, and metal table tops must be formed into the desired shape and painted. In addition, because these wooden and metal table tops are relatively heavy, the cost of shipping and transportation of the tables may be increased. The weight of the table top may make the tables more difficult to move and store.
In order to decrease the weight of conventional tables, table tops may be constructed from relatively light-weight materials such as plastic. Disadvantageously, table tops constructed from light-weight materials may require large reinforcing members or other structural parts such as braces, brackets, support members and the like to strengthen the table top. While these additional parts may increase the strength of the table top, the added parts may also increase the weight of the table. These additional parts may result in increased manufacturing costs and require additional time to assemble the table. In addition, extra fasteners may be required to assemble and connect these parts to the table, which may require extra time and labor during the manufacturing process. The additional parts and fasteners may further increase the cost of the table and make the table more difficult to manufacture. Moreover, these additional parts and fasteners may have sharp edges that can injure a user's legs or arms.
Conventional tables may include a frame that is connected to the table top. The frame may include a pair of side rails connected to sides of the table top using fasteners. Multiple fasteners may be required to securely connect the frame to the table top and transmit forces applied to the table top to the frame. Undesirably, when a relatively large load or force is applied to some known tables, the frame may bend, deform and/or detach from the table top. In addition, the fasteners used to connect the frame to the table top may detach or separate from the table top. The fasteners may even damage and tear through the table top if the load or force exceeds a certain amount. Further, the frames or fasteners of some known tables may collapse in some circumstances.
The table top of some known tables may undesirably bend or deform if a relatively large load or force is applied to a portion of the table top. For instance, if the load or force is applied to an outer portion of a conventional table top, that portion of the table top may undesirably move or bend. In particular, that portion of the table top may deflect downward when the load or force is applied to the upper surface of the table top.
The large size of conventional banquet tables may require a large amount of storage space for manufacturers, retailers and consumers. The large amount of storage space may be particularly problematic for manufacturers, retailers and consumers that have a need to store, transport and/or display large numbers of tables.